Marks Across Time
by NerdQueen228
Summary: Soulmate AU- Years after the universal genocide the earth experienced another catastrophic event that causes the near and eventual extinction of humanity. It's up to Jessica to save her present and the future of those she never met. Only one hangup... well two really. What's one girl to do with two 90-year-old soul mates she knows are destined to die?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Avengers or any of the other movies or comics of this series I only own Jessica and part of the plot. Everything that you recognize is owned by Disney I think.

Prologue

Lighting ripped across the sky literally tearing a hole through the night sky for merely a split second. It was not long enough for those who weren't looking to see nor record but it happened. The hole was there long enough for a person to come hurtling out of it and in the dead of night in an Alaskan national forest who would know.

So the age old question if a teen falls in a forest and no one is around to hear does she make a sound… she defiantly does. The small girl's body hit the ground causing a crater in the earth approximately 10 ft across. There was a silver invisible web-like structure around her that seemed to cushion her from the fall and slightly obscured her visage. However in the seconds after she hit the ground it wavered and flickered before disappearing fully.

She was covered in abrasions and skin that was already bruising. Strands of auburn hair splayed upon her alabaster face. Her eyes were closed and thick lashes concealed the dark rings around her eyes. Her body was clothed in a skin-tight suit that had purplish veins running through it. The girl laid still for most of the night while life around her moved on and her injuries to heal at a remarkable pace.

It wasn't till a small fox bravely ventured to her in hopes that she was some sort of food did anything change. It stuck its cold little nose into the crook of her neck causing the area to jerk away frightening away the creature. Her eyes opened slowly reviling dark irises one would almost think them black in this dark forest.

She let out a groan and turned to her hands and knees. Her body shook trying its best to hold the meager amount of weight. Spending the tiniest of energy she had left, she sat up and looked at the wrist of her left arm.

"Well, Jessie lets just hope we didn't break anything in the suit." The girl said to herself as her finger glided upon her inner wrist. Whatever action was taken seemed to cause the suit to project a screen the size of a cell phone. It read:

 **December 31** **st** **, 2005**

 **Tongass, Alaska, United States of America**

 **11:57 pm**

She bit her lip. This wasn't good she was much further back then she wanted to be. She missed her mark by nearly 6 years. But maybe it wasn't all bad… this gave her time to prepare and pull together ties… maybe speed up some events and make sure other never happened. She nodded she could do it. She faced death each day surely the living wasn't going to be that big of a deal. Right?


	2. Chapter 2: Natasha Romanoff

Marks across time

 **Chapter 1: Natasha Romanoff**

Jessica had made it from the middle of a NATIONAL FOREST. Of all the places to land, it had to be the biggest national forest in the entire country. She made her way to a ranger station, saying that she had gotten lost days ago adding a few tear for extra effort. Looking as young as she did she was immediately believe and asked for her parent's number. She was pleased immensely. There was only one ranger there at this time of night. He had short brown hair and eyes with tan skin. His ranger outfit read Marley and his body language told her he was completely open and guard down. This would be easy

"Can… Can I call my uncle? My mom's on a business trip and wouldn't be able to come get me." She whimpered.

"Here," the man said softly and showed her how to use the satellite phone. The girl looked like she had paid extra attention then dialed a number that she memorized from the data base. She listened to the phone ring, until she was almost certain that they weren't going to answer. It was the very last second that click of the phone connecting was heard but no one spoke.

"Uncle Phil… Is that you?" she said in a tiny voice.

"Who is this?" The voice was hard yet comforting, like he was torn between suspicion and concern.

"It's me Jessica. I'm at the Tongass National Forest. I got lost and was wondering if you or Uncle Nick or Aunt Nat weren't busy one of you could pick me up?" the man was silent.

"How do you know those names?" He snapped, suspicion and anger filling his voice. She stayed quiet humming as if answering a question. "We'll pick you up soon."

"Kay bye." She hung up and looked to the forest ranger. "He said he would be here soon. Sir, I'm kind of hungry."

He smiled softly.

It was less than an hour later that a large black van rolled into the driveway for the station. I peeped subtly from behind the ranger to see who had showed up. From the driver's door stepped out a red headed woman in just a regular pair of jeans and a t-shirt that said "I'm all that and dim sum" with dumplings on it. She found the shirt amusing on such a woman.

"Jessica!" She smiled and ran to the girl. "I'm so glad your safe." Her word sounded genuine, but Jessie knew they were just a show for the ranger who stood behind the younge teen. "We thought you had gotten a ride home, Uncle Nick was so upset when he found out you weren't home."

The red head turned her eyes to the ranger who had a blush on his face at her next words. "How fortunate that this compassionate Ranger founed you."

"Actually ma'am she found her way here." He said slowly.

"Sorry Aunt Nat. I lost sight of the trial and I might have lost my phone somewhere out there too." The girl sniffled to add to the falsehoods.

"Come on sweetie. Lets get you home." With a few more theatrical speeches of graditude the two women left.

Inside the van, the atmoshpere and mood changed as swift at the calm before a storm. The red haired woman turned to her and Jessica knew who she was. Natalia Romonoff aka the Black Widow. Assassian. Sheild agent. Spy. And soon to be Superhero. "Who are you?" The sentence was cold and to the point.

"I don't wanna be debriefed twice plus Fury's gonna wanna hear what I have to say." Jessica smiled. Natasha turned and began to drive. The rest of the drive and the flight that followed were mostly silent. The only interupptions were the occasional question from the assassian which was shoot down statigicaly and without mercy.

"Tell me something." The spy said sweetly.

"Ah a conversational tone. So your hoping that I will slip up and tell you." Jessica said leaning back agains the hull of the airplane. "I warn you though I am good at evasion."

"So I've noticed. Which makes me wonder...Why alert SHIELD to you at all? Is what you hafve eto sayh really that important that you would expose yourself for knowing information that you shouldn't know?" Natalia seemed sincere, but she wasn't the best spy for nothing.

"Look Natalia..." The older woman flinched at the name. "Sorry Natasha. You'll have to understand something. The information I have will help save trillions of lives just here on Earth and the Galaxy. Isn't that worth a little bit of risk on my part to save the whole universe."

Natasha sat silently for the rest of the ride, just wondering what kind of information the girl had that could save the whole of the universe.


	3. Chapter 3: Jessica

Marks across time

Chapter 3: Jessica...

Jessica wasn't the time to be frightened of anyone or play by anyone's rules. She was exactly like her late father in that aspect. Therefore it came as no surprise that she wasn't even the slightest intimidated by the one eyed man in front of her.

"Hello, I'm Jessica. I believe you know that though. Seeing as I know all of you we can skip the intros. Impressive scowl though." The girl pointed at the Director of SHEILD. "I'll do whatever test you need me to do so that you'll feel safe."

"Oh don't worry on our behalf, right now we have 20 armed men at every point of entry and every person in this room is a highly trained operative." She only knew of 4 people in the room. There was obviously the Black Widow. Sitting in a seat next to her was a blonde man with bulging biceps. This man she knew to be Clint Barton. Also spy, assassin and soon to be superhero.

The black man standing in front of her was obviously Nicholas J. Fury. The current Director of SHEILD. To his left was a very sever looking woman with long black hair tied into a very, very tight bun. Agent Maria Hill. The right hand woman of Nick Fury, certifiable bad ass.

"Well, I'm slightly insulted only..." She paused for a moment to dramatically count the people in the room. "35 men to keep me from escaping. I feel a little underestimated."

"I could get more." Fury deadpanned.

"Nah. Besides I took efforts to get here why would I escape without telling you anything?" She chuckled. "Well what I have to tell you won't be easy to hear. I am from the future about 26ish years."

The whole room looked at her as if she were a lunatic. Well, she wouldn't deny that there was a possibility for that. "Yes I know right. Crazy." She twirled her finger by her ear in as signal that said crazy. "But I am telling you the truth." she raised her hand to her arm and swiped her finger across her wrist. A projection rose from her wrist depicting New York...or what had been New York. It looked awful building toppled and large pieces of the roads were thrown hither and thither. Smoke rose from long since dying fires.

"This is the New York as I know it. There will be a cataclysmic series of event that lead our world not only looking like this but other worlds in the same shape."

"How does this happen?" Clint growled worried.

"That's the problem...All of this and the worlds beyond. It happens in a second. A literal second." She sighed. "If I can't help you guys stop certain events, before this even remotely becomes a possibility. We can't stop this. And I am sure that you've all seen science fiction movies. If I tell you too much or the wrong thing at the wrong time. I might just make matters worse. But I am smart, a genius really, so I have worked out already what you need to know and what you don't need to know for now."

Fury looked her dead in the eyes. "What's in it for you?"

"Me? Well if all goes right, nothing. I probably won't even exist. At the very least, I won't live in a wasteland anymore. I'd say that's a step up. Now could I talk to you 4." She pointed at the four people she knew. "And May and Phil to talk in private."

Fury didn't answer for a moment before he pushed on the communicator in his ear. "Coulson bring Agent Qiaolian and meet in my office in 5 minutes."

"Sir," Agent Hill looked shocked. "You believe her."

"I'm willing to humor the woman who know all of us by name and claims to have knowledge of Universal threats." He looked at the woman exasperatedly. "You think a teenage girl can over power 6 trained agents?"

"No sir." She sighed following him. Nick and Maria walked in front of the girl while Natasha and Clint walked behind her. Along the way, the were met with an oriental woman with long hair wearing professional attire. She was an older woman who's eyes could tell stories of torment. This was Agent May, she surmised. Jessica never had a picture for her profile on this woman.

Behind her was another man. His face was kind and his hair a brown that was completely ordinary. He overall was very ordinary, but she knew Phil Coulson's hear was anything, but ordinary. He was a kind and very loyal man. At least he was from the stories her father would tell her.

Phil looked at her inquisitively. "Sup." She said.

"This is the girl who called. Apparently she's from the future and is here to save us from the apocalypse." Clint triggered.

Jessica smiled at Clint. "Or if you rather I'll leave you and yours in the dark."

Clint looked at her and shut up as they rode to the elevator to the office. Once inside, the girl turned to the spys, assassins, and agents. "Well i guess i better start with my name... I am Jessica Marie Stark. Future daughter of Tony Stark."


	4. Chapter 4

Marks across time

 **Chapter 4: Welcome to SHIELD**

There was silence in the room for a moment before Phil Coulson's voice rings out. "I can see it."

"Thank you." She nodded to the man. "First things first though…SHEILD is going to need a massive overhaul of personnel. Inside SHEILD as we speak is HYDRA."

Fury's eye went wide at the news. "How?"

"There was a project back in the day that recruited scientist from WW2 and one of those scientist were Arnim Zola. A member of HYDRA. He slowly built an organization within this one. If you want SHIELD to survive as it is. You need to take them out. But also 3 things need to happen. The first two need to happen seamlessly. There is a bunker in Camp Lehigh…"

"The camp Captain America trained at?" Phil interrupted.

"Yes. There in that bunker is where the original SHIELD was based. They stored Zola's mind there on a vast network of computer systems. This will be the proof that I am from the future." She looked straight at Phil. "These next two will really excite you. The other this is to man a rescue mission for James Buchannan Barnes." The little high pitched noise that came from the man was ignored. "Zola's men found him and brought him to laboratory where Zola made him a supersoldier. He's the Winter Soldier,,,or one of them."

It was Natasha's turn to gap at her. "He's real."

"Yes. He very much is, but he is the reason many people have died including my grandfather and grandmother. It is of great importance that we capture him before HYDRA knows we are going for them. I can name a few name that I know are HYDRA but for now these are all people that aren't HYDRA and are all to be trusted. Also eventually, we will need to get Steve Roger's from the ice, but I suggest leaving that till after we reacquaint James to the modern world."

"So your saying TWO WW2 heros are alive?" Clint was the first to ask causing Jessica to nod. "How did they survive?"

"Steve's supersoldier surem is what kept him alive. HYDRA kept James alive but tortured and very confused. Have I given you enough information to let me leave?"

Fury looked at her angrily. "No we need to know what's coming in the furture."

"And what would you do with that information pray tell? If I told you a mad man with an army that dwarfed the population of Earth, what would you do? Build weapons and speed up the war? Call upon a savior in the skys? Me telling you anymore information will only serve to put this planet and the people on it in peril even faster. Do you still wish to know?" The girl seethed, making Fury take a step back internally. She knew they were trying to figure out the Tesseract and she knew about Carol. "Cause you've gone down this road before, its in part what causes this."

"How can we trust you?" Phil asked her.

She sighed and began to pull of her very worn long sleeved shirt to see soul marks upon her arms. Two stars upon her shoulders. Her left shoulder had a bright red star trimmed in silver. The right had a white star trimmed in blue. "My soul mates are here and if the world ends, they die. People have done extraordinary things for their soulmates. I never got to meet mine in my time, but I am willing to do what it takes." Her brown eyes almost looked like as if they were glowing for a split moment.

"That's good enough for me." Phil looked to Fury.

"I want you to be a SHIELD agent. I'll give you top tier clearance." Fury looked into Jessica's eyes.

"Sure…but I want you to know I do have an agenda that is above SHIELD." They both nodded.

Fury stuck his hand out to her. "Welcome to SHIELD."


End file.
